Paper faces on parade (Masquerade, Pt. 2)
What Marwyn Saw Continued from Masquerade! I continue to follow Talia Salt into a large library. There are dusty, large leatherbound books that make my nose feel sneezy, and many ladders that would be fun to climb, and a very interesting planar system chandelier... by the time I am done looking around, Talia is gone! I did manage to find some odd scuff marks around a secret passage door. With the speed of greatness I scrambled up the ladder right above it and started reading book titles. Then Jorin came in and tried to pull open the secret passage door, then Oli came in and scared him. We were all able to open the door, and I snuck ahead, wending my way through turns. The walls went from regular wooden and plaster walls to stone, which I thought was a nice touch. I did not notice any spiders, which is a shame as I would have liked a snack. Anyway, the passageway opened into a very large cavernous space, and there were many masked cultists, chanting in front of a body of water. I think there are many cultists in Stormgate, and that is mildly stressful, as I do not know where they're going to show up next. They are chanting and there are sharp things next to an altar. There seems to be a naked human on the altar, on top of a black cloth (it is almost perfectly dark, but not quite), and candles. Thankfully the human-man is not tied, so it should be easier to get him out of here. Finally everyone else shows up (though of course if they were to be right next to me I wouldn't get to sneak that much... but they're so careful...) There are faint dark purple lines starting to come out from the water, and Talia Salt brings out this thing that seems to be the preserved tongue, and it is the preserved tongue! So then we all dashed forward and tried to start fulfilling our quests. It was a long and hard fight, but we managed to kill Talia Salt. This seems to have unleashed a war. I am not quite sure how I feel about this. I will have to ponder it. I learn that the Tiger Masked Man is called Darren Motley. I will do additional research on him. He does not seem intimidated by my shouting on cultural appropriation. Apparently we still owe Sarissa some number of favors. Wyx gives us six thousand gold pieces. I am very curious about this Eldwrin, the Writhing Philosopher. He seems to be a Nihileth. Encounter breakdown Round 1 * Marwyn dashes forward with Feline Agility and stabs Talia Salt. * Jorin moves forward, casts Magic Missile on Talia Salt. * Cultists turn in unison toward Marwyn as the purple lights pulse. They attack and Marwyn is "affected", but manages to save from some effect by the pulsing water. * The masked guy (Kurt Blackridge) pushes a cultist out of the way and slams down on Marwyn. * Howell casts Expeditious Retreat * Talia grabs the tongue in the jar and runs toward the water. On Howell's reaction, he punches her in the head and she is knocked unconscious. * Legendary Action: Kurt Blackridge does a greatsword attack. * Dhalia runs and picks up the heart. * Oli morphs into a giant spider and moves forward. * Blackridge stabs Marwyn. * The purple thing ( the Writhing Philosopher) from the water looks like twisted organs, and arrives in the material plane. Oli, Marwyn, Dhalia, and Howell make Constitution saves (only Howell succeeds), and become chilled, suffering the effects of a Slow spell. The Writhing Philosopher makes three tentacle attacks. Round 2 * Marwyn disengages and runs * Legendary Action Blackridge: '''Blackridge fires an arrow at Howell * Jorin tries to hit Blackridge, using an action surge. * Blackridge smacks him back. * Cultists close in on Marwyn, Howell, Jorin, Dhalia, and Oli. They hit the last three, and Jorin fails a save. * The Writhing Philosopher makes a tail attack toward Oli and hits. * Blackridge runs up to Talia and administers a healing potion. * Howell casts Suggestion on Blackridge: "Save us instead." This succeededs. * Talia is shocked at Blackridge's defection, "Why, Blackridge?" * Dhalia saves on Wisdom at the end of her turn and awakens to herself lifting the tongue to her open mouth. In shock she drops it. * '''Legendary Action Writhing Philosopher: We save. * Oli shouts, "Don't touch the tongue!" Oli casts Ice Knife at Talia Salt, and does 9 damage. * N kindly requests Jorin make wisdom saving throw, then goes to the ethereal plane. Round 3 * Marwyn throws dagger at Talia, then uses insightful fighting on a cultist. * Jorin casts Mage Hand on the tongue then runs. * Cultists start attacking and hit many of us * Blackridge chops a head off one of the cultists * Howell "It's been real." Misty Steps out. * Dhalia picks up mask and dimension doors back to the library. The Tiger-Masked Man is rather shocked: "Oh did you just—?" * Oli runs to the naked guy, "You okay dude?" He casts Lesser Restoration. * The philosopher casts Withering Touch on Oli. * Marwyn does an attack and manages to kill a cultist. * Writhing Philosopher suggests to Blackridge that he attack us again... Blackridge fails his wisdom save. Round 4 * Marwyn disengages and books it, then dashes back to the library. She is covered in her own blood and cultist blood. * Legendary Action Blackridge: Shoots his bow at Oli * Jorin hits a cultist deader than dead, then uses Expeditious Retreat * Blackridge moves up to attack Day, our naked guy soon-to-be intern, but does not connect. * Howell sees the Tiger Masked Man with Book. * Dhalia reaches the library. * Oli runs, casts healing word at 3rd level on Day. Day manages to disengage. * Blackridge shoots at Jorin. * The Writhing Philosopher, a Nihileth, moves forward. Day misses his save and is now under the Writhing Philosopher's control. Round 5 * Marwyn shouts at the tiger masked man. "You! I have to talk to you!" * Jorin puts the tongue in his pocket. * Day makes an opportunity attack at Jorin and fails. * Oli hits the Writhing Philosopher. There is no effect. He tries to yank Day over his shoulder, fails, and runs. * Day starts walking toward Eldwrin, the Writhing Philosopher. Oli experiences deep conflict within himself. He decides to stay, casts Grasping Vine 30 feet down the hallway on Day. Day fails the save and is pulled forward. Oli runs. The bad guys are all in pursuit. Meanwhile, in the library, Dhalia, Marwyn, and Howell are with the Tiger Masked Man. Marwyn yells at him about cultural appropriation. The Tiger Masked Man opens his mouth to shout for guards but takes damage, as he had previously made a deal with Howell to avoid causing him harm. Round 6 * Jorin casts Shatter on the cultists. The wall begins to crack with spider cracks. * Kurt Blackridge starts backing up. * Day is still being dragged by Oli's vine. * Oli casts greater restoration on Day, who is now no longer under the Writhing Philosopher's control.Category:Summary